The goal of the Neurogenomics Core is to provide the most advanced genomics and epigenomics assays and analyses to support the neurological and neuroscience research goals of the IDDRC community at the RFK-IDDRC. Modern neuroscience and neurology research has an increasing need for sophisticated genome-wide genetic and epigenetic assays in the quest to understand not only disease states but also the normal functioning of the nervous system. With the goals for the IDDRC encompassing areas such as the study of the pathogenesis of autism, the links between nutrition, obesity and brain development, deafness and communication disorders, and the pathogenesis of neurogenetic disorders, both genetic and epigenetic influences are obvious potential factors that must be considered. A strong cutting-edge Neurogenomics Core that supplies access to the most up-to-date sophisticated genomic technologies in a cost-effective and efficient manner is therefore an essential resource within a Center such as this. We will describe how we have assembled, integrated and extended resources across a system of existing core facilities to serve the specific neurogenetic needs of the IDDRC community at Einstein, leveraging the investment of the IDDRC to provide a powerful integrated readily accessible core facility that allows even the most inexperienced users to perform studies productively and successfully. The resources to be assembled are from multiple existing core facilities at Einstein, all developed and run by the Department of Genetics and the Center for Epigenomics. The leadership for this core is drawn from both of these entities, reflecting their commitment to the success of this core within the IDDRC. The Neurogenomics Core Facility will serve the needs of IDDRC investigators.